The various embodiments and aspects described herein are directed to a cup counter for counting a stack of cups.
Restaurants and movie theaters count cups in order to provide a check and balance as to whether their employees are stealing money or giving away free product to their friends and family. Accordingly, it is important to accurately and efficiently count the number of cups at a location. Unfortunately, the process of counting cups is inaccurate and tedious.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device and method for counting cups in an accurate and efficient manner.